The Wendigo
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: Something is lurking in the forest. Something that even the islanders wouldn't dare to go after. They fear him and he hunts them. (I don't won the photo for the cover nor do I own Far Cry!)


**The Wendigo**

**(I don't own Far Cry or any of the characters except Charlie, Jasmine, and the Wendigo! This is a story based off of WWE-PG-HATER's story Far Cry: Survival! Check it out, its pretty good!)**

* * *

Charlie and Jasmine panted and ran through the deep dark forest as they heard Vaas and a few others on their trail. They began to trek deeper into the jungle while the islanders suddenly halted in front of the forest. Vaas smirked.

"Let them go." He said. "The Wendigo will take care of them for us."

"Shouldn't we use them as bait to lure the son of a bitch out?" One of his fellow hunters suggested. "We could be rid of this fucker once and for all."

"Who the fuck do you, think is in charge here; you or me?" Vaas snapped, pointing his pistol at the islander's face, immediately shutting him up.

"You…" the hunter barely managed to whimper.

"Good." He said as he pulled the trigger and sent a bullet through his head. The islander's body crumpled to the ground and Vaas turned to the others. "Now I know it won't happen again. Any further objections?" the rest of the group shook their heads. Vaas nodded in satisfaction and the hunting party turned and walked away from the jungle.

Jasmine and Charlie turned to look behind their backs and saw nothing. They stopped and gulped in huge amounts of air.

"I think we lost them." Charlie panted.

"They could still be out there somewhere." Jasmine replied. "They're probably messing with us. We've spent too long trying to escape and now that we're out of their camp, I don't want to risk going back!" Charlie nodded and the two ran deeper into the jungle, the light becoming more and more obscured by the tree's tall branches and huge leaves.

Charlie suddenly felt a snapping pain in his foot and he fell down with a yell. Jasmine turned and rushed back to his side.

"Charlie, are you alright?!" she asked, trying to help him up.

"No, I'm-AGH!" he screamed. Jasmine looked down and saw a bear trap clamped around Charlie's ankle, its metal jaws bit through his blue jeans and into his flesh, causing his ankle to bleed red mortal liquid onto the hard earth.

"Sorry," Jasmine apologized as she laid Charlie back down. "I don't know what to do!"

"Pry it off!" Charlie screamed through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to cause more damage!" Jasmine reasoned.

"Please get them off!" Charlie yelled, tears forming in his eyes from the pain. Jasmine hesitated but slowly complied. She gripped the metal jaws and with all her might, yanked them from Charlie's leg, causing him to wince and nearly yell in agony. Jasmine ripped off a sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it tightly around Charlie's leg to hopefully stop the bleeding. She then hoisted Charlie up and helped him limp further into the forest while a figure watched from a tree.

Four hours had past and night had fallen. Jasmine laid Charlie down and gathered some wood. Soon she set a fire and then sat next to Charlie and let the crackling flames do their work.

"How's your leg?" she asked.

"It's not too bad…" Charlie grunted.

"I just hope we can find some help soon." Jasmine said, her voice shaking a bit. Charlie reached into his pocket and took out a small switchblade then handed it to Jasmine.

"Here," he said. "Take it. In case you need to defend yourself." Jasmine took the blade and held it close as she snuggled up her boyfriend. She closed her eyes and then slumber took her over.

Jasmine shot up to the sound of twigs snapping under feet. She looked around to see that the fire had burned out and Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"Charlie?" she called out. No answer except the footsteps getting closer. She tried again, louder this time, "Charlie?!" still no answer; just footsteps and the snapping of twigs and the rustling of bushes. Jasmine flicked open the knife, the shining blade glistening in what moonlight beamed through the trees. Her breathing became rapid as the footsteps got closer and closer. Finally they stopped. After an agonizing pause she slowly took a step forward and then a bloodied body dropped from the trees and landed in front of her feet. Jasmine screamed as she jumped backwards in shock. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she gasped in horror and tears about to burst from her eyes. On the floor, with his stomach gutted open was Charlie.

Jasmine slowly backed away until her back hit a tree. She heard the trees rustling above her head. She looked up and saw a shadowed figure standing on a branch above her. The figure appeared to have a machete in hand along with a boar skull covering its face. The unknown assailant also wore torn black jeans along with a ripped up white T-shirt. Jasmine screamed and she jumped back as the figure leapt down from the tree and landed in front of her. The anonymous figure slowly advanced upon her as Jasmine held out the knife to defend herself but the figure easily smacked the small weapon from her hands, sending it flying into the darkened bushes. Jasmine stumbled backwards in pure terror and tripped over Charlie's body. Jasmine fell to the ground as the figure continued its advance towards her.

"No…no, please no!" she begged as the figure raised the machete, the heavy breathing coming from beneath the mask. Within the span of a second, the assailant lunged at Jasmine and impaled her chest with the machete, causing her to cough blood. The figure yanked the blade out and stabbed Jasmine again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again until her chest was riddled with stab wounds and the girl wasn't moving anymore nor breathing. The murderer knelt over her and using its fingers pried her chest open to reveal her organs and ribcage.

The killer then removed its skull mask and pulled out two handfuls of her organs and began to feast on them. Its body and head rhythmically moved as he chomped down on the innards nosily. The smacking of lips and crunching of bites were the only noise heard in the forest. It seemed to be enjoying _every single_ bite it took from Jasmine's body. Slowly, the figure known as the Wendigo looked up at the sky, its face not that of a creature but of a human boy; around eighteen or nineteen. He slowly contorted his lips into an unnatural and twisted grin, his teeth showing, and they were bright red with bits of flesh between them. He wasn't prey to the islanders. The islanders became the hunted in his territory. Anyone who went in never came out. He slowly let out an insane laugh.

At the camps two of the islanders heard the laughter.

"What was that?" the first asked.

"The Wendigo has claimed another victim." the second replied. Most of the islanders knew about the Wendigo. They knew him very well. He was an absolute…and complete…psychotic cannibal. Even to the islanders; this particular cannibal was a very…_very_ scary thing to see. This notorious murderer's name was Reinhart. Now he's better known the Wendigo…


End file.
